1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a power line layout structure of a semiconductor device and a method for forming the same.
2. Related Art
With an increasing integration of semiconductor devices, demand for higher storage capacity and higher operation speed is rapidly growing, such that semiconductor devices have been developed to have higher integration and higher storage capacity at a higher speed. Various efforts for implementing high-performance semiconductor devices within a limited region have been conducted by many developers and companies.
For example, as the number of high-performance semiconductor devices has rapidly increased, the number of power lines mounted to the semiconductor devices has also rapidly increased. Since many power lines are needed for each semiconductor device, a layout structure and method for more efficiently arranging the plurality of power lines of the semiconductor device needs to be developed.
Generally, a semiconductor device includes a plurality of block regions. Each block region is a cell region including a plurality of memory cells. However, due to characteristics of the plurality of block regions, main power lines or mesh-type power lines arranged in respective block regions may sometimes be different than those of neighboring block regions thereof, resulting in an occurrence of unexpected problems.